This invention is concerned with locks and particularly locks for use on safes, vaults and other security devices.
Improvement of locks for safes and the like is an on going activity by lock designers and manufactures. As improvements are made to locks, safecrackers also improve there skills Accordingly, there is a need for more tamper resistant locks especially for locks for safes.
One improved electrically activated lock, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,831, uses a solenoid based system with the locking bolt biased towards its locked position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,831 is directed towards a lock having an inertially operated counterweight to prevent the spring biased locking bolt from being opened by a heavy blow to the safe designed to impart enough momentum to the locking bolt to overcome the force provided by the bias spring. While the lock of U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,831 improved the security of locks further improvements are needed to lower cost, improve ease of assembly and manufacture and increase safe security.